


твоя драгоценная луна

by simbay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: иная первая личная встреча Желтого Алмаза и Стивена





	твоя драгоценная луна

**Author's Note:**

> давайте представим, что алмазу не настолько плевать на землю

Это все произошло как-то внезапно и неправильно, они и глазом не успели моргнуть, как _это_ случилось — и они стоят тут, точнее стоит только Стивен, а остальных поставили на колени. Ему кажется, что их физическую форму давно должны были уничтожить, но этого почему-то не делают, а возвышающаяся над ним фигура лишь недоуменно смотрит на него сверху вниз не моргая. Все происходит как во сне, в очень красочном, но не правдоподобном сне. Когда позади раздается тихий всхлип Жемчуг, Стивен понимает, что никакой это не сон и не шутка. Они и правда тут. И перед ним стоит та, о ком он до этого лишь слышал. Были ли это гневные отзывы Гранат или хвалебные песни Перидот, у него так и не сложилось мнение об этой персоне. А теперь она тут. Стоит рядом. Ее можно даже коснуться, но вряд ли ей это понравится.  
Желтый Алмаз смотрит на Стивена, как на нечто, что не должно было существовать и недоуменно вскидывает бровь вверх. Она кажется ему такой же высокой, как и водонапорная башня Пляжного городка, но, наверное, только кажется — из-за его близости к ней и из-за другого рода факторов. Жемчуг Алмаза неодобрительно посматривает на Стивена и делает недовольные лица, когда он переводит взгляд на нее, это кажется Стивену неправильным. Разве не все Жемчуга такие же милые, как... его? Их? Как вообще называть Жемчуг так, чтобы отличить ее от других? Стивен чешет голову и опускает ее вниз, задумываясь над этим очень важным вопросом. Наверное, не в самое лучшее время.  
— Значит, ты и есть новое воплощение Розы Кварц, — голос Алмаза вблизи звучит совершенно не так, как по связи, и Стивен резко поднимает взгляд и смотрит ей прямо в глаза. Они молчат до тех пор, пока она не продолжает. — Яшма была права. Это поразительно. Я не понимаю...  
Коснувшись лица пальцем, правительница отворачивается и смотрит куда-то в сторону, словно обдумывая такую же сложную дилемму, как и Стивен пару минут назад — но если он думал о Жемчугах, то Алмаз наверняка раздумывает о нем. Называть ли его по имени или Розой? Что он вообще такое? Стивен сам не мог дать ответа на этот вопрос, а потому просто пожимает плечами. Этот жест не остается незамеченным Алмазом, и она резко переводит взгляд на него. Ее Жемчуг шумно сглатывает. Ого, наверное сейчас что-то будет!  
— Ну я не совсем моя мама! — громко произносит Стивен, потирая плечо.  
У чужой Жемчуг внезапно перекашивает лицо, а Алмаз опять недоуменно вскидывает бровь. Стивен вдруг осознает, что его тут вообще не понимают. У самоцветов же нет родителей, это чужеродный термин... так сказала бы Жемчуг. Их Жемчуг. Стивен косо смотрит на своих друзей и видит нескрываемый испуг на лице Перидот. Та боится, что ее сломают за хамство в лицо правителю. Наверняка это единственное, что ее сейчас беспокоит. Нет, это конечно не слишком хорошо, но и не плохо, она хотя бы о чем-то заботится!.. Тем более она же не просто так нахамила в лицо Алмазу, верно?  
— Я что-то вроде... э-э-э... ее слияния с моим папой? С одним человеком, — быстро исправляется мальчик. Алмаз молча кивает, и Стивен не знает, ему или своим мыслям. — Так что я не мама... э-э-э... Роза. И скажите, пожалуйста, об этом Яшме, а то она постоянно путается.  
Ему почему-то кажется, что сейчас Алмаз рассмеется, как злодей в детских мультфильмах (или как Яшма) и сделает что-нибудь гадкое, но она не делает ничего подобного, а лишь приседает перед ним, упираясь руками в колени. Позади раздаются вздохи Жемчуг и Гранат, а Аметист тихо рычит, но их игнорируют. Лица мальчика и правительницы не оказываются на одном уровне, но сейчас ему не приходится задирать голову вверх, чтобы смотреть ей в глаза. Алмаз наклоняет голову набок и продолжает рассматривать парнишку. Стивен моргает и улыбается. Ему вдруг становится совсем не страшно. Может, зря они так боятся Желтого Алмаза? К каждому же можно найти свой подход, нашел же он его к таким не слишком дружелюбным самоцветам, как Ляпис или Перидот. К Алмазу тоже можно, наверняка, нужно лишь постараться.  
Вряд ли его друзья разделяют его мнение. Но Алмаз не слушает их, они для нее не существуют — предателей она не замечает, но зато во всю смотрит на Стивена, и в этом взгляде нет никакой агрессии или самодовольства, только интерес и задумчивость. Жемчуг правительницы мнется с ноги на ногу и озадаченно поглядывает на хозяйку, но та не обращает на нее никакого внимания, продолжая рассматривать Стивена. Она приподнимает руку — Стивен думает, что сейчас она создаст оружие, чтобы сделать таинственное _что-нибудь_ , он ошибается — и касается его живота. Того самого места, где находится самоцвет. Ее палец Стивен может сравнить с толстым деревянным бруском, по крайней мере, таков он для него по размеру. Он делает шаг назад.  
— Хе-хе, щекотно.  
Позади взвывает Перидот и громко ударяется головой о пол. Стивен вдруг задумывается о том, а не разбила ли она свой камень из-за такой глупости. Желтый Алмаз удивленно смотрит на него и качает головой.  
— Поразительно, — повторяет она. — Если Роза Кварц хотела создать мост между жителями Земли и самоцветами, то ей это удалось. Твое рождение... Твое существование... Ты не должен был существовать, это невозможно. Но ты существуешь. А значит, Роза Кварц победила в этом маленьком сражении, доказав, что люди могут быть едины с самоцветами.  
Она задумалась.  
— Я хочу поговорить с тобой, Стивен Юниверс, — произносит она и встает. Желтый Жемчуг испугано смотрит на свою хозяйку, и та машет ей рукой. — Проследи за тем, чтобы они, — она кивает в сторону Кристальных Самоцветов, — не сбежали. Пойдем, мальчик.  
Они идут по стеклянным коридорам, и Стивен видит всю вселенную за окном. Он не знает, где находится эта база (или это был корабль), но вид отсюда открывается восхитительный. Он говорит об этом вслух, но Желтый Алмаз не отвечает на его восторженную реплику, смотря куда-то в сторону. Кажется, она думает — думает о Розе Кварц, о ее сыне и людях. О том, что невозможное стало явью и приняло облик маленького мальчика, который не стал пугаться ее, а начал диалог. Желтый Алмаз поражена. Она останавливается посреди коридора и поворачивает голову в сторону Стивена, который прилип к окну. Мальчик смотрит на звезды. Алмаз хмурится.  
— Зачем вы хотите уничтожить Землю? — спрашивает он, и Алмаз удивляется. Это же очевидно.  
— Мне нужен Кластер. И твоя планета стала колыбелью для его рождения, — спокойно произносит она, вновь приседая рядом с мальчиком. Тот вдруг куксится и смотрит на нее с такой грустью, что Алмазу становится его немного жаль - все же, это его родная планета.  
— А нельзя выбрать для этого другую планету?  
— Это займет слишком много времени, мой милый, — правительница качает головой.  
Стивен вдруг огорчается, и Алмазу тоже становится грустно — возможно, ей действительно нравился этот странный мальчик, родившийся от союза человека и самоцвета. Роза Кварц... Кто бы мог подумать, что она пожертвовала своей жизнью ради рождения этого ребенка. У Алмаза не было ни единого представления о том, как она пошла на такой шаг. Сама бы правительница никогда бы не согласилась на такое. Впрочем, вряд ли бы она полюбила человека. Люди казались ей жалкими букашками, живущими слишком мало, Стивен был первым из них — частично из них — кто вызвал у нее какие-то эмоции. Слишком странные и смешанные. Было ли это тем очарованием, что смогло убедить некоторых самоцветов перейти на сторону Розы Кварц? Передалось ли оно ему от матери? Алмаз не знает. Ей не хочется об этом думать.  
— Но тогда зачем вообще уничтожать Землю?! — громко восклицает Стивен. Алмазу кажется, что будь тут ее Жемчуг, она бы вздрогнула и обругала бы его за такую наглость по отношению к ее хозяйке. — Мы ведь можем жить мирно! И даже дружить! Как Кристальные Самоцветы и жители Пляжного городка!  
— Дружба не поможет нашей империи развиться, — Алмаз смотрит на звезды следом за Стивеном. — Иногда приходится идти на жертвы. Сильный побеждает слабого... Фактически, мы не нуждаемся в "дружбе" с людьми, они слабая раса, не способная на долгую продолжительную жизнь и существование в совершенно различных условиях. Люди слабы, их легко убить. Их единственное оружие создано их руками, его легко разрушить. Цивилизации со временем погибают...  
— Но это же не значит, что Землю можно уничтожать! А если существует какая-нибудь раса, которая еще лучше вас? — Алмаз усмехается. Она прекрасно знает о том, что такого попросту не может быть, но Стивена не прерывает. — И она захочет вас уничтожить... Вы ведь не хотите умирать? Никто не хочет.  
— Никто не будет убивать тебя, Стивен Юниверс.  
— Я не про это, — отмахивается мальчик и вздыхает. — На Земле есть множество таких вещей, без которых жизнь будет уже не той! Как, например, мороженое, которое обычно покупает мне Сэйди, или же ворчание Ларса по утрам, без которого трудно представить утро вообще! А как же насчет моря? И чайки! Без их крика будет как-то тихо и пусто. Может быть, Земля не самая идеальная планета, но она — мой родной дом, и я не могу представить себе свою жизнь без всех этих небольших деталей, складывающих его. Это как разрушить эту базу и убрать у вас Жемчуг, вы будете чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.  
Алмаз улыбается. Ей нравятся доводы мальчика, но это не те причины, ради которых она может пожертвовать Кластером. Земля стала идеальным местом для его рождения, перемещать его в другое место было бы расточительством... На ум ей пришла Перидот, говорившая что-то про свой план по добыче ресурсов без разрушения жизни на планете. В какое-то мгновение Алмазу показалось, что надо будет выслушать ее, но она быстро отмахнулась от таких глупых идей. Земля не заслуживает подобных почестей.  
— Может, вы посетите Землю? — Алмаз опускает свой взгляд и видит, как Стивен смотрит прямо ей в глаза. Они оба думают о том, что эта ситуация слишком странная, они — противники, но ведут себя совершенно не так, как должны. — Прежде чем уничтожать ее. Может, вам там понравится...  
Алмаз прикрывает глаза. Может быть. Против этого обаяния трудно пойти.  
— Хорошо, — с уставшей улыбкой произносит она. И Стивен улыбается вместе с ней.


End file.
